


i play too hot with my ex

by nashisanasshole



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Drunk Kissing, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nashisanasshole/pseuds/nashisanasshole
Summary: Percy tries to fight the temptation of giving into his ex-lover—Luke Castellan’s lips, in a heated game of Too Hot.
Relationships: Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 40





	i play too hot with my ex

i play too hot with my ex

I staggered forward and held onto the back of the couch with my dear life, trying my best to not ruin the rather expensive-looking ornate velvet carpet beneath me. I hunched over, my mouth slack-jawed, holding the muck inside me, hoping it would obediently slide down my esophagus. When I no longer felt nausea clawing at my throat, I blinked my eyes tightly and slowly opened them one after the other. Feeling peculiarly lighthearted and triumphant, an idiotic giggle escaped from my lips. "Aw, fuck yeah." 

It was a Friday evening, and my group of friends and I made way to a party in one of the houses on campus. We engaged in a completely innocent yet extreme game of truth or dare in the house living room, resulting in me drowning myself in vodka and whiskey, and kissing every single one of my friends, completely befuddled and giddy. 

Annabeth was holding my arm, her hand moving up and down on my back. My surroundings spun around me as if I were in an amusement teacup ride, as the world shot a woozy wink at me, amusing my intoxicated self. I saw a glimpse of Annabeth in the corner of my eyes, eyeing me worriedly with her sage grey eyes.

"Guys, could we please stop daring Percy to chug drinks?"

"Uh drinks, yes to drinks," I repeated, almost dreamily, as my knees weakened, helplessly falling into the couch. A collection of howls and shrieks were audible from all around me, as I shot up to see my friends bouncing on the sofa, unable to resist their laughter watching me further slump deeper into the couch like a buffoon in quicksand.

"C'mon, keep the game going," I said nonchalantly, as my legs shuffled impatiently. I folded my arms behind my head as a pillow, feeling the heat on my face gently tickling my cheeks. The laughter started to slowly cease, as the four pairs of eyes studied me incredulously. Thalia, sipping on her bottle of Jack Daniels gave me a worried, yet charming smile. "You sure you're okay?" 

I groaned in frustration and huffed an exasperated sigh. "Yes, my ass is horny and wasted--I'm completely fine." I slurred the word 'completely,' and let a high hiccup at the end of the sentence, which I saw Rachel snickering at. I let out another hiccup and paused, staring at Annabeth for a while. "Also, you're a great kisser, Chase. I admit I almost touched you in that round of Too Hot."

"Agreed," Thalia chimed in, settling her Jack Daniels on the coffee table and wiping the edge of her lips with the back of her hand.

Annabeth blushed and let out a joyous chuckle. "Why, thank you, my good friends," She gave me and Thalia a half-curtsy. I looked around the group and repeated, words tumbling out of my mouth, as I excitedly jabbed my fingers at Thalia, Nico, and Rachel. "Y'all are all great kissers. Your mission: keep my lonely ass horny. Okay? Okay." 

I joined my friends' unison of snickering with a dippy giggle, sensing the world spinning in moderate circles around me. I then spread my arms out to the friends as if I was a rich party host, and announced in a broken British accent. My mouth tasted like whiskey and bad rum. "Well, good sirs and madams, please resume the game!"

"Just don't throw up on the carpet, Percy," Rolling his eyes towards me, Nico mumbled in a slightly exasperated tone. I waved my hand casually in acknowledgment, flinging my arms in the air like an excited toddler. Nico eyed me with concerned eyes and clapped his hands together to garner everyone's attention when a deep voice emerged from behind me.

"Mind if I join you guys?" 

It was a voice I've learned to detest over time, but hearing it after so long--as much as I hated it--sounded like tasting honey on a warm summer afternoon, or dancing under a shower of light rain on a sweltering summer day. The voice was like an oasis, quenching my dried-up, lonely heart. Fuck, I thought.

I've hated how my heart skipped a beat against my will, hearing him again. The voice was pleasantly hot yet dauntingly cold--it engulfed my heart as it danced passionately with merciless flames, then left it frozen and barren, like a lone man in a middle of a vast field blanketed with white snow, sending me a wave of shivers up my skin. 

The heat seemed to have evaporated from both my cheeks. The world stopped spinning in circles, as the giddiness disappeared, my mind suddenly clear as crystal. The atmosphere immediately felt uneasy, as the air seemed to whisper mumbles of uncertainty. I slowly turned, as a permanent scowl appeared on my face, facing the tall, blonde individual smirking down at me. 

"Hey, Percy." Luke Castellan was leaning onto the couch I was in, his blue eyes gleaming in interest. His hair was slightly longer than the last time I met him, but that was all the difference I found--his athletic build was still maintained, and a lopsided grin played on his lips. As much I hated him, I couldn't help but stare into his face, admiring every inch of it, secretly feasting on his annoyingly handsome features. It was just a shame they weren't mine anymore. I felt a pang of pain pervading through my body. 

"Luke." My voice came out bitter and acrid. 

He eyed me with interest, as he replied softly, with a tinge of concern. "You look drunk," I felt fury inflaming inside me. Who was he to suddenly find interest in me? He was nothing but an ex-boyfriend who I have managed to completely forget about. I huffed an irritated sigh, shrugging while I rolled my eyes, and decided to ignore his presence next to me. Noticing my reaction, he stood off from the couch and turned to my group of friends. His eyes had a sneaky, mischievous gleam. 

"So, are you guys gonna let me join?"

Thalia shuffled uncomfortably in her seat, eyeing me with unsure eyes. Annabeth too, simply stared at her red solo cup, as Rachel and Nico exchanged nervous glances with each other. No words were shared at that moment, and each of them seemed to be tacitly waiting for my confirmation. Rolling my eyes in complete irritation, I faced Luke once again, my scowl still there, my eyebrows furrowed. 

"We only let good kissers join," I mumbled, my voice coming out unexpectedly wry. Eyeing him incredulously, I continued. "I don't particularly remember you being one." Maybe it was because I was still slightly under the influence--words spilled out of my mouth like evils flying out in liberation from the box of Pandora. Even before I was able to fully realize what I have uttered, I instantly regretted anything I've let out of my mouth that exact moment. 

Luke raised his eyebrows and leaned closer to me, as his blue eyes fixated into mine. His gaze was steadfast, almost hungry, like a predator feasting on a prey before prancing. I felt trapped, feeling every muscle of my body loosening up--it felt like his eyes were conjuring a spell against me, draining all my willpower out of my body. My eyebrows twitched as I wet my lips anxiously. Luke came closer in, as a waft of a familiar scent played upon my nose. His favorite cologne, I thought, letting my face ablaze in red, embarrassed for remembering such menial detail. I let out a light gasp and my face distorted in disgust at the realization. The blonde guy simply curled his lips into a smile as he whispered. "Really?"

I sneered, my head against the couch armrest. "Don't fuck with me, Luke." My voice came out low and adamant, but it wasn't difficult to notice the tinge of hesitation imbued in each word.

Luke leaned closer in, our faces only an inch apart from each other. "I'm not," I felt his breath brushing across my face, as he purred. "How about a little game of dare?"

I remained quiet, catching a glimpse of my friends vigorously shaking their heads in the corner of my eyes. Rachel mouthed, You're gonna regret this. Her face was stern and rigid. I let out a faint sigh and looked back at Luke, who was still gazing down at me with his brazen blue eyes. He started to continue. "I dare you to play a game of Too Hot with me."

"Why should I let myself into one of your little games?" I scoffed, absolutely baffled by his unabashed attitude. 

Luke's smirk was still there, as he slowly climbed into the couch, planting one of his hands next to my waist. His hand brushed my skin and I faintly shuddered, remembering how it felt to have his delicate and long fingers wrapped around my body, as he harassed every inch of it passionately. Luke's other hand clenched the armrest my head was resting on, as he climbed into the couch, as our legs tangled with each other. "You win, I'll admit I'm a bad kisser." 

I shot a semi-confident grin, but with Luke so close to me, it was difficult to formulate any confident or sane sentence when the scent of his overwhelmed me. I mustered all remaining willpower in me and tried to whisper, but it, unfortunately, sounded more like a whimper. "And what if you win?"

Luke smirked, brushing his finger on my lips. I felt a shiver crawling on my skin, my cheeks flushing in rosy colors. My stomach twisted into chaotic knots, my body suddenly feeling my senses lighting up. The air even felt sensitive against my skin, as I swallowed anxiously. He leaned closer into my ear and softly whispered. "We'll get to that soon."

Even before I could say anything, his lips met mine. I let a surprised gasp spill out of my mouth, feeling his sensual, red lips against me, tasting every bit of my lips. His lips were soft as velvet, sweet as a drink of ice-cold lemonade on a hot summer afternoon. My mind slipped into pleasant memories, but I held tight to my conscience. My hands grabbed onto the fabric of the couch, a little too tight, as I determined myself to never touch, no matter how alluring and inviting the lips were.

Luke's lips were soft and gentle, yet silently dangerous, keeping my body alert. He parted his lips slightly, as I felt a smile tugging up at his lips as if he was amused by my reaction. I blushed, my fingers digging deeper into the couch. Luke tilted his head, tasting my upper lips, our noses slightly brushing each other in the process. His movement was slow, steady, and annoyingly sweet, guiding me through the kiss with his lips... and I had to finally admit--I longed for his lips for so long. I felt a warm sensation blooming inside my body. 

I let my desires overwhelm me as I felt Luke's breath against me, embracing me with comfort and familiarity. A small moan escaped from my throat--low and quiet--and Luke's amused chuckle tickled my ears. A split second later, Luke shuffled his legs, brushing against mine, sending a wave of electricity up my body. I was tempted to wrap my legs around Luke's waist and pull him closer into my presence, but I fought back, wincing a little.

But perhaps Luke knew he was driving me to insanity with his subtle moves. Perhaps he knew that this invitation which his lips presented, was too sweet for me to look away. Luke deepened the kiss, and I arched my back, winced, as he curiously bit my lower lips. I parted my mouth in shock, as his tongue slithered its way into my mouth. My body was heating up, as his tongue invaded in, barging into the doors of my mouth to destroy every single inch of my conscience which was already faint. He tasted like the Devil--dangerous yet alluringly sugary--my hands loosened and my conscience fully disappeared. 

"Shit, Luke." 

My breath was hot against him as I let out a soft mumble, my arms wrapped around his neck and my legs hugged his body. He continued to harass me, his tongue exploring every part of my mouth, and I let out a muffled moan, feeling intoxicated. Just as I was about to taste his lips a little more, Luke pulled away, planting a small peck on my lips. He met my eyes, a triumphant flicker visible in his blue eyes. "I win."

Realizing my defeat, my legs fell limp onto the couch, and my arms quickly retracted from Luke's neck. My face was burning, as I covered my mouth with the back of my hand, completely embarrassed and abashed.

When I looked to my side, I saw my group of friends eyeing me in complete disbelief and a hint of pity. Annabeth shook her head at me in complete disapproval while Thalia rolled her eyes. Rachel rested her face on her hand, her eyes narrowed. Nico smacked his hand to his forehead, mumbling. "Way to go, Jackson." I huffed in frustration and faced Luke, who was smiling mischievously down at me while running his long fingers through his sandy blonde hair. "A bad kisser, you said?"

I narrowed my eyes, feeling my scarlet cheeks burning. "What do you want?" I shot at Luke, my voice clearly irritated. 

Luke got up, and let his hand brush on my legs in the process. I held my breath and kept my gaze on his eyes, trying to remain composed, but my throbbing heart said otherwise.

"Nothing, really. Just needed an excuse to kiss you again," He nonchalantly replied, shooting a charming wink toward me which--as I hate to admit--melted my heart. I sat there, completely baffled, my mouth producing nothing but exasperated sighs. Studying my face, Luke leaned into me again with a devilish grin playing on his lips, whispering into my ear.

"I'll be outside if you want to take this elsewhere."

The butterflies inside my stomach sprang out to life, my body feeling warm, nervous, and slightly giddy. The hate which was once inflamed my heart as a whole was extinguished by his flow of words. 

Luke walked out of the room and shot me a sly grin, sending a wave of shivers up my spine. He looked so good under the dim lights, and his eyes seemed to shine, eyeing me to join him--to join his party of nothing but satisfaction and heated breaths. I sat on the couch, frozen, cheeks still red and warm, until Rachel spoke up, listlessly chewing on a red Twizzler. 

"So you gonna go after him or what?"

I turned my head abruptly. My speech was broken. "Wha?"

Thalia sighed resignedly, pouring a bit of her Jack Daniels into Annabeth's red solo cup. "Go ahead, we won't judge. Just remember how we tried to warn you."

I scoffed, furrowing my eyebrows. I hunched my shoulders up, a confused smile appearing on my face. "Why, why would I go after him? Psh, I won't make the same mistakes." 

Annabeth eyed me in disbelief, her legs crossed. "Just go, Percy."

"Yup."

I shot to my feet and stumbled to the entrance of the living room. I felt nervous and simultaneously stirred, as I found Luke standing at the end of the hallway, staring at me with hungry, and slightly lustful eyes, as I felt my knees weak, and my toes began to curl. He had a lopsided grin on his face as he licked his lips, it glistening under the lights. I let out a quivering sigh.

He'll still be the death of me.

**Author's Note:**

> woah this be my first fic here! english isn’t my first language so some sentence or phrases may sound off but oh well, thanks for reading anyways lads! (i also haven’t proofread this bit lmfao)


End file.
